Will You Stay?
by Emi Marie Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke X Naruko! Don't like the pairing, don't read this. WARNING: RATED M FOR LEMONS AND CUSSING! WARNING: SAD BEGINNING! WARNING: BLOOD IS INVOLVED. There will be horror, lemons, and ect. scenes.
1. Chapter 1

-A/N- This is a Sasuke x Naruko fan-fiction. Don't Like the pairing, don't read it. This will be in Naruko's POV at the beginning. It will be taken place at Kohona High. Right now, Sasuke is 13, Naruko is 12, Kiba is 13 at the very beginning of the story.

* * *

_"KIIBBBAAA!" I call out his name. I don't hear him respond and I run down the hallways at school. _

_I am wearing Black Skinnies, an orange and blue jacket, and my hair is blond with pigtails. _

_"Kiba!" I gasp when I see him lying on the floor. There is a pool of blood surrounding him. I pick him up and I start to cry "Who did this and Why?" I ask him. I hear no response from him and I carry him out of the school. It starts raining out and I look down at Kiba. His skin is cold and I kneel down. I look back up and I see my bestfriend, Sasuke. _

_Sasuke was a friend of Kiba's as well. Though he teases us a lot, for being a couple, He's always been there when either one of us was in trouble. _

_"Sasuke!" I say in my tears and he kneels down beside me. "Who did this?" He asks me. "I-I don't know" I answer him. He nods and he calls the police. _

_Once they get here, they ask us a lot of questions. We answer them truthfully and they take Kiba away and us back to our separate homes. _

That was exactly 5 years ago when my first and only boyfriend died. I'm now a mature 17 year old and I try to forget that day, yet it's impossible to. I live alone in a small house, because my parents died protecting me. They both took a bullet for me, right before my eyes when I was 7.

Sasuke walks in the front door of my house, he practically lives here since he is always here. "Hey, Naruko" He greets me.

Sasuke has always been a best friend, but I'm starting to like him more than a best friend.

"Hey Sasuke" I greet back and I look at him. "Today is the day Kiba died" I say underneath my breath. "And tomorrow is the day my parents died" I say underneath my breath as well. Once the thought came to my mind, I start to get balled up on the couch and I cry. Sasuke sits beside me and pulls me to him. "Naruko... I'm here" He comforts me and I cry into his chest.

"Would you like some icecream?" He asks me and I nod. I grab my iPod and I turn it on onto some screamo. Me and Sasuke both love that genera of music.

He hands me a bowl of icecream and I cuddle next to him, with my back on his chest. He wraps his arms around me, which he does a lot.

I finish my bowl of icecream and I lay my head on his chest. I end up falling asleep there and he turns on the TV.

_Sasuke's POV_

When she lays her head on my shoulder, I wrap my arms tightly around her. I don't want to loose her like I lost my best buddy, Kiba. I honestly Like her more than a best friend, but I'm not sure if she feels the same.

She falls asleep where she is and I smile at the sight of her sleeping. She is so beautiful when she is sleeping.

I turn on the TV and I watch it for a while. I lay back and I lat her lay ontop of me. I fall asleep there and I enjoyed her there. I just don't like her...

I love her.

_Naruko's POV_

When I wake up, I'm laying on top of Sasuke. I stay there and I enjoy this moment while I can. I like to hear his heart beat, it's so calming to me.

Shortly, Sasuke wakes up and he sees me awake. "Hello there" He says and I jump. I blush and laugh. "Sasuke! Don't scare me like that!" I say and he pulls me closer to him, which surprises me. "You are not going anywhere" He tells me and I freeze in happiness. We both sit up and he lets me go. "Sasuke" "Naruko" We both say at the same time. We both laugh and he gestures me to go first.

"Sasuke... I love you" I blush and I look away. He moves my head so I am looking at him "I love you too, Naruko" He responds and he kisses me, passionately. He pulls away and he looks at me happily. I smile in response. "Will you go to the prom with me, Naruko?" He asks me and I nod happily.

_Oh shit, Sakura will be mad. she's had a crush on him forever. If she beats the shit out of me, I wont give a fuck._

We start kissing again and he licks my mouth. I'm guessing he wants in my mouth. I open my mouth and our tongues start tangling with each other. We pull away and I blush. He strokes my cheek, making me blush deeper.

The next day, I go to school then work. At school, everyone is talking about prom and shit.

I work for Jiraiya at a photo shot. He tells me to put on this sexy devil costume and I do so. I do the photo shoot for many other perverted costumes. I have an idea and I ask Jiraiya if I can borrow a costume for tonight. He looks confused for a second but then he gets it. "Ok, have fun" He tells me and I head back home, to find Sasuke laying on my couch. "Whatcha got there?" He asks me. I pull out a sexy devil costume and I give him a smirk. He smile and he stands up "Get dressed in that now" He tells me and I do so, after giving him a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk back out into the living room, to find Sasuke is gone. I get worried and I search everywhere in the house. I look in my room, and he's there. "When did you-" I start to ask him but he cuts me off "That doesn't matter right now" he says as he gets off of my bed and walks up to me. He puts his hands on my hips and I can already see he has an erection.

I smile as he pushes me onto the bed. "Do I have to ask the devil if I can fuck her daughter?" He asks me, in a joking tone, and I laugh "Nah" I answer him and I hear a crash, just in the living room. We part away and I pull on a robe. I grab my pocket knife.

Yes I have one just in case, good Idea, right?

I run out into the living room, and I see a burglar. My eyes widen and I hold my knife out and I start shaking a bit. I toss the knife to the side, remembering I was in Karate when I was little. It's been a while, but I'll try.

I kick him in the stomach "Yep, still have it!" I say happily to myself and the person coughs up blood. Sasuke comes out and stares at me. He opens the door and I kick the person out. And I mean literally, kick him out. I look in the living room and blood is on the carpet. "This is why, people don't mess with me" I say and Sasuke helps me clean it up.

"I'm going to bed. It's pretty late" I tell him and he follows me to my room "I'll stay with you tonight" He tells me and I nod. He gets in bed with me and he pulls me close to his chest. "As I said, I don't want to loose you like we lost Kiba" He says and I smile. "Goodnight Sasu" I say and before I fall asleep, he responds with "Goodnight, Naru"

The next day, when I wake up, Sasuke is making breakfast. "You didn't have to" I tell him and he kisses my forehead "My treat" He says and he finishes cooking. Since he practically lives here, he has clothes here. We both get dressed.

I wear a black ting top that says "keep calm and kill zombies" , ripped jeans, purple converse, and my blond hair is in pony tails. Sasuke is wearing a plain black tee, loose ripped and faded jeans, and plain converse. I put my iPod in my left front pocket and I play my music. We hop into Sasuke's car and we head to school, after going to the gas station. "Hey, I'm going to grab a monster, want something?" I ask him. He nods "Same as you" He answers me and I nod. I grab two of them and I give one to Sasuke.

When we get there, Sakura is looking for Sasuke. Once she spots him, she runs up to him and asks him something "Sasuke! Would you like to go to prom with me?" She asks him. "Sorry, but no. I already have a date" He says and he pulls me closer. "WHAT?! That wolf loving freak?!" She asks him and he nods "She's not a freak" He tells her and he walks me to my locker. His is right beside mine and we head to first period together. I spot my friend, Hinata and I sit with her and Sasuke. "Hello Naruko" She greets me and I wave with a smile. Kakashi enters the classroom and he starts out lecture.

LECTURES. SUCK.

After that lecture is over, Sakura awaits for me outside in the hallway. "Hello, Naruko" She says in a threatening voice. "I don't want a fight" I tell her and I set my backpack down, knowing it's gonna happen anyways. She punches me in my face, only making me look back. "I won't start a fight, but I will finish it" I say and I punch her in the stomach. Lifting her up and she gasps for breath. I grab my backpack and walk away as if nothing happened. My nose is bleeding a bit, so I head to the nurse.

"How did you get that bloody nose?" The nurse asks me. "Sakura was mad at me for stealing her crush and she punched me in the face" I tell her honestly. "What did you do back?" The nurse asks me. "Punched her in the stomach and I left" I tell her. The nurse nods and she cleans up my bloody nose.

I head to second period, and none of my friends are in that class, but all my enemy's are. Including Sakura. Everyone kept on bothering me and such the whole 90 min. After that, I quickly run to 3rd period and I get back with Sasuke. He sees how my nose is and he looks at me. "Sakura?" I nod and we start class. Art class was always fun, and that's what I had for 3rd period. Most of my friends are in this class. Deidara is an artaholic and is the teachers pet in this class.

After that, we have lunch, then algebra, then gym. After all of that, I leave that place. Since today is my day off at work, Me and Sasuke drive around town. We decide it'd be fun if we hike a bit in the woods. We drive to the entrance of the woods and I look at Deidara. We grab our soda's, which we bought earlier, and we start hiking.

Until... we hear someone follow behind us.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello?" I call out and look behind my shoulder. The noise gets louder, so me and Sasuke run for it. I trip over a tree root and I fall down. I try to get back up, but I can't. I think I sprained my ankle. "Sasuke!" I call out to him and he looks back at me. He turns around, runs back to me, and kneels down next to me.

"Are you ok?" He asks me. "Does it look like it?" I ask him and I hear rustling of leaves coming towards us. He picks me up bridal style and he carries me out of the woods. Our car is gone. "someone stole our car?! WHAT THE HELL?!" I say angrily and he places me on the ground. He keeps his guard up for whatever is at his way. No one comes and he picks me back up. "I guess we'll have to walk home" He tells me and he carries me back home.

About an hour later, we get back to my place. "Ok, now we need to wrap that ankle up" He says and he searches through the cabinets until he finds what he needs. He wraps up my ankle then kisses me. I put my arms around the back of his neck and we start kissing more and deeper. "Sasuke" I mumble his name as he starts kissing my neck. He puts his hand up my shirt and takes it off. He pulls down my pants and he sticks his hand in my underwear. He rubs me down there with two fingers, making me moan.

I see him smirk as he pulls off my bra and his shirt. He kisses me and starts playing with my breasts. I moan louder as he pulls off my pants. When we both have all articles of clothing off, he starts fingering me. He kisses me before positioning himself at my entrance. With one swift thrust, he enters me. I moan loudly as he goes faster and harder with each thrust. "Sasuke!" I moan And he goes faster. It doesn't take long for both of us to climax.

"Sasuke!" "Naruko" We scream each others name when we climax. He collapses on top of me. he flips us so he's on bottom and he pulls me closer to him.

The next day, I find myself on my bed. "Sasuke?" I call out and Sasuke walks in my room. "Yes?" "Just wanted to be sure you were still here" I answer with a blush. I wince at the pain of my ankle. "Would you like some pain medicine?" He asks me and I nod. He goes into the bathroom and gets me a few pain pills. I swallow them and he kisses my forehead. "I made breakfast" He informs me. He helps me get dressed and walk to the kitchen and I sit down at the table. He hands me a plate of food "Thanks Sasuke" I smile and I dig in.

After we are both done with Breakfast, he takes me down to the hospital to get my ankle casted. He takes me back home.

"How are you feeling?" He holds me close on the couch. "Hurting like hell" I answer with a laugh, then a wince at the pain. "it should go away in a few , it'll hurt to stand for a few weeks. That cast will be off soon" He comforts me. I smile and kiss him. I rest my head on his shoulder and I fall asleep there.

I wake up by Sasuke trying to get up. I sit up, allowing him to stand up. "I have to go. If you need anything, just call" he says. "Alright. bye!" I kiss him. "Bye babe" He opens the front door and leaves.

-Sasuke's POV-

"What is it?" I ask Itachi through my phone.

"Orochimaru needs you to do something" He answers me.

I groan in annoyance "Again?"

"Yes, Again. Now get your ass here, younger brother." He hangs up.

I drive to my house to find Orochimaru's car in the driveway. I park infront of the house and I walk in. "What do you want _boss"_ I ask Orochimaru. "Some guys are trying to ruin our business by stealing our ideas and calling them their own" He informs me and hands me a portfolio full of papers. "Alright. Anything else?"

"This 'Naruko' Girl you are now hanging out with, that needs to end. You can't have anyone bothering with this" He tells me. "What?! You expect me to just dump her?!" I yell at him while he nods. "No!" I run to my room, almost in tears.

How could he? I have to stay with her! She trusts me the most and tells me everything! I have to stay with her...

But... I also care about my job.

But, I care about Naruko more.

_Geeze... I hate you oro! _


	4. Chapter 4

"Naruko!" I call out her name, she doesn't answer. I shake her body, crying. "Naruko... wake up!" I hold her close to me. I feel something warm on my chest, and I pull her back. Blood is covering my chest and hers. "No... Who could've done this?" I cry and I drive her to the hospital.

"She still has a pulse, sir, but very weak" The nurse informs me. "good" I sigh. I walk into her room, that she is kept in for now, and find her barely awake. "Naruko!" I run to her and I hug her. "Sasuke... what happened?" She sounds tired and worn out. "I found you barely alive on the couch of your home. I drove you to the hospital. I'm so glad you're alive" I smile and she smiles back. "Sir, you have to leave" he nurse tells me. "I'll be back tomorrow" I kiss Naruko's forehead and I head out.

"It was you, wasn't it?" I yell at orochimaru. "You are so correct. Did you get there in time?" "Barely. She's in the hospital now. Why the fuck would you do this?!" I yell and he runs up to me, faster than the eye could see. "You know why. I told you she cannot interfere with the business" he snaps at me then walks back to his desk.

"You know I love her, You can-" "I'm sending you to Canada, so you can't be with her. The business will move their as well" He cuts me off and I stare at him. "You can't make me!" I yell at him. I turn around, heading towards the door, yet a knife strikes my back. I fall down on my knees and I pull out the knife from my back. I slowly stand back up and I open the door.

"That slowed me down, but it wont stop me" I look back at oro then I run off.

_Dammit, Prom is this weekend. Hopefully Naruko will be better by then!_

* * *

"Hey Naru" I open the door to her hospital room. "Hey Sasuke! How's everything?" She smiles and tries her best to sit up, "Awesome! Prom is this weekend" I remind her. "Oh yeah! I'm going shopping with Hinata tomorrow, and tomorrow I get out of the hospital." She informs me. "Awesome" I smile and kiss her.

* * *

"I'm finally out of here!" Naruko cheers. I kiss her, handing her to Hinata for the rest of the day. "Make sure she doesn't get hurt" I tell Hinata and she nods.

-Naruko's POV-

"So, where are we shopping?" I ask Hinata. "How about here?" She drives up to JcPenny. "Alright. Not my favorite store, but it'll work" We walk inside and search for prom dresses.

I find a strapless orange and black one. I try it on and I have to say, it fits nicely.

Hinata find a medium sleeved one that's white and purple. When she tries it on, it looks awesome at her. "Wow, awesome!" I compliment her. "Yours looks good as well" She smiles at me.

We get our regular clothes back on and we check out. We head back to the car and she drives me to my job. "Thanks Hinata!" I hug her and I walk to the doors of my job. "Hey Jiyaira" I set my bag down at the front and I walk to him. "What do I have to take a photo shoot of now?" I ask.

"Swim Suits. About 20 of them" He hands me a bag 20 hangers and each of them has a matching pair of swimsuits. "Alright" I head to the dressing room and I put on the first one. It's pink with purple polk-a-dots. I head back out and I get infront of the camera. I strike my usual poses and I get on the next one.

After I do all 20, I check to see if I have anything more.

"Now the sports addition wants... nude pictures. Though not showing parts, but nude" He shows me an example. "Guys these days... Alright, lets get this done" I undress in the dressing room and I put on a towel to hide. Once I get to the set, I first pose the required pose and I undo the towel, hiding my parts. After that's done, I put the towel back on and I dress in the dressing room.

"Is that it?" I ask him and he nods. He hands me my pay check and I head out the doors. I'm about to call up Sasuke to pick me up.

But...

Then...

I hear a gun shot come out of no where.


	5. Chapter 5

-A/N- Special thanks to for reviewing the most. This doesn't mean stop it, it means please keep on reviewing. I love the support!

* * *

I look over to the sound of the gunshot, then I saw Sasuke standing in front of me. "Sasuke... how did you-" "This is not a time for explaining..." He falls backwards and I catch him.

"Oro..." I narrow my eyes at the figure who tried to shoot me. "You... why?!" I yell at him.

* * *

'_Who... Who do you want to kill?'_

_"Oro... I want to kill oro!"_

_'Then rip off that seal and we will combine our powers to show Oro...'_

_I'm about rip off the seal, but someone stops me. I look up to see who it is and it's my Dad._

_'Minato...' the Kyuubi growls._

_"Naruko... let's go somewhere else" My dad puts his hand out and I grab it. He takes me to... somewhere._

"Dad.._ I've always wanted to ask you this, why is this thing inside of me?" I look at him._

_My dad sighs and speaks "It's because I knew you would use it for good. But not this way. I know you may hate Oro, but don't. I'm always looking after you. I know you have been close to death recently. Right now, I think it's best if you take Sasuke to the hospital" He puts his hand on my shoulder._

_"Dad..." I start crying and I hug him. I cry into his chest. "I have to go now" He tells me and I let go. "remember... I'll always be watching you" he kisses my forehead then he disappears._

* * *

I start to run off with Sasuke, but another gun shot is heard and it hits me in the back. I gasp before I fall down to the ground, dropping Sasuke.

"Why..." tears fall down my cheek because of the pain. "I told Sasuke, to break up with you or else. He refused, so, my only other choice is to kill you" That's all I heard before I fainted.

* * *

**Beep... beep... beep...**

_That noise... am I awake? _

I open my eyes slowly to find Hinata in the room. "Hinata? w-What happened?" I ask her. She looks up at me and smiles. "Glad to see you awake. I went to pick you up from work, yet I found you and Sasuke laying on the ground close to death. I immediately called 911. That's all I know" She informs me. "Thanks" I smile at her.

A nurse comes in, and it seems like she is rushed. She sighs, as if she is relieved I am awake. "Good, you are awake. A Patient by the name of Sasuke has requested you" She tells me and I smile. "Great, I need to speak to him as well"

The nurse helps me stand up and she walks me to Sasuke, who is across the hall.

"Naruko... glad to see you awake" He smiles at me. "You too. And... is it true that Oro-" "Yes" He cuts me off. "Also... he's making me go on a very long trip with him to Canada... or else he'll finish me and you off. I don't want to hurt you anymore" He looks down, and he looks like he is close to tears.

"so... is this an end... so soon? Isn't prom in two days?" "And I'll be leaving in two days... I'm sorry Naruko..." I look at him and I cry. "T-Take me back to my room" I tell the nurse and I walk back to my room. I lay back down on my bed and I cry.

_I'm going to kill that Oro..._


End file.
